For His Captain
by ZoLuOtaku
Summary: Luffy has saved the life of every member of the Straw Hat Pirates. But, what will happen when it's the Captain that needs saving? Without their Captain's care-free attitude to give them hope, how will the crew handle the terrors ahead? How will Zoro deal with his own feelings that seem to run deeper than respect and friendship?


Hey, ZoLuOtaku here! This is my first Fan Fiction, so feel free to send me your opinions on my story :3

I apologize for any OOC-ness

**Warning:**

This story will contain Yaoi. You no like, You no read.

This story is post-time skip. If you don't want spoilers I suggest you don't read.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own One Piece! All rights go to Eiichiro Oda!

I thank my Beta PaPaBishie for all the help! Love you~

**Prologue**

Voices were coming from everywhere. Lights were swirling around Luffy, like he had been caught in some sick kind of web. These lights had stopped him from moving. A groan in the distance let Luffy know he was certainly not alone. His head was buzzing and his body hurt like it had just been in some kind of fight. _What's going on? Where am I?_

_W-What happened?_

**A Few Hours Earlier**

Luffy jolted awake. He sat up so fast that he almost tipped over hammock that would cause him to fall to the floor. Trying to steady his breathing, he glanced around the room making sure that everything was in its rightful place. _What was I dreaming about? It was horrible. A nightmare?_ His head had a slight throbbing in the side, but he decided to ignore it for now.

Slowly, he slid from his hammock so as not to wake his nakama. He climbed the ladder, opened the hatch, and took a deep breath of fresh air. But all too soon a bad feeling arose in his gut. His instincts screamed at him to just crawl back into his little hammock and fall asleep.

Closing the hatch, he tip-toed to the kitchen for a snack, knowing that would help ease his shot nerves. When Franky made the Thousand Sunny, Sanji talked him into putting locks on the fridge and pantry. Earlier, he had managed to swipe the key from him. He always keeps it in his pocket for good measure.

When he was getting ready for bed, he took his black jacket off as always but Nami called from above wanting something. He couldn't quite tell what she wanted, he was more excited about getting a snack tonight than listening. Creeping around the ship like a cat, Luffy headed back to his room. But a muscled hand reached out and grabbed his neck when his back was turned. Looking up cautiously, Luffy froze and opened his mouth to say something but a finger was pressed to his pale lips. It was Zoro. He raised an eyebrow, but smirked when he realized what Luffy was up to. He nodded and the Captain knew he wouldn't tell. Luffy gave him a huge smile and climbed into his hammock, shoving the key into his pocket. He supposed he fell asleep, though. Then he laughed remembering his own sneakiness.

A few hours later the pain in his head came back causing him to head out on the deck for another distraction. Luffy knew he should go get Chopper, but his little nakama was sleeping.

Suddenly, the pain in his head grew. He stumbled over to his special spot. Namely, the head of the giant lion carefully crafted onto the front of Sunny. It always made him feel better when he sat there. A spot just for him and nobody else. But, this time it didn't help.

The throbbing turned into an aching pain and it felt very hot. Hotter than it should have with Sunny anchored in a windy spot in the middle of the night. A chill ran up his spine even though he was practically boiling. It truly freaked him out. _I'm the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates! What am I getting creeped out for? It's just the wind._ But in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't true.

Something felt… off. _I just need to get some sleep is all. _But before he could take another step, the pain in his head overwhelmed him and he fell to his knees clutching his head. The pain was so intense that his eyes started to tear up.

An ethereal blue glow emanated from his body. The light began to seep out of the entrance of the cave he was currently in. The shadows danced along the floor. He concentrated harder, feeling sweat begin to trickle down his temple. As his glow grew stronger, the shadows began to crawl up the walls as if trying to escape from hell. And he knew it was working. He could feel the toll his powers were taking on his body. Making him weaker and more frail the more he used them. His motivation for revenge helping to push through the fear. He bared his teeth in a bone-chilling grin knowing that his plan was coming together. He still needed time to complete the ritual, but that was fine with him. According to lore, he would be feeling the affects by now.

_Not much longer now and I will have your head. Mugiwara Luffy!_

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading, if you got all the way through! I would appreciate any feedback and criticism you can offer.


End file.
